


Wild

by Nanimok



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Cape, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nerd!Jay, Nerd!Tim, References to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok
Summary: "So, what do you think?" Dick asks."Just to get it straight," Jason says, "all I gotta do for some sweet, mint-condition comics is stalk your little brother when he ditches class on my free-period and manhandle him back into school."Dick nods. "Basically. Do we have a deal?"(The five times Jason helped Tim and the one time Tim returned the favour.)





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simple-penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simple-penguin).



> Prompt: Five times Jason helped Tim and the one time Tim did + Them just being happy man + Super drugged up bat declaring their love. 
> 
> Merry Christmas [simple-penguin](http://simple-penguin.tumblr.com)! Couldn't decide between the three of them, so why not all of them! Well, to the best of my ability. I lurked and lurked and lurked, but could not find your ao3 account so I'm linking back to your tumblr. I hope you like this fic!
> 
> Written for the JayTim Secret Santa Exchange 2017. Unbeta'ed so read at your own risk.

Jason had always known that being involved in some dodgy backroom dealing would be in his future, since it's what kids that grow up in his neighbourhood fall into nowadays.

Never mind that said 'dodgy backroom' was, in actuality, a cramped supply closet in a hallway of their high-school. Or what they were ‘dealing’ in favours and Dick Grayson's second-hand comic book collections. Jason can finally say that he got to be in the closet with school-superstar Dick Grayson, even if it doesn't mean the way his friends will take it to mean, and be the envy of the student body.

Oh, if his mum could see him now.

(He'd probably get boxed between his ears for ditching his studies this period, to be honest.)

"So, what do you think?" Dick asks.

"Just to get it straight," Jason says, "all I gotta do for some sweet, mint-condition comics is stalk your little brother when he ditches class on my free-period and manhandle him back into school."

Dick nods. "Basically. Do we have a deal?"

Boy, do they have a deal. If there’s two thing he loves dealing with on a Monday morning then it’s _Ultimate Spiderman_ and good deals.  They don’t even have enough room to do any drastic movements in this cramped supply closet, but they definitely have a deal, and Jason can't wait to throw himself into Miles Morales' world.

He just needs to ask a couple of question though, for insurance.

"You sure he's going to be okay with that kind of thing?” Jason asks. “Isn’t this technically kidnapping? I mean, he doesn’t even know me.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine,” Dick responds. “Our family does this kind of thing all the time."

Jason can feel his eyebrow inching up to his hairline. The silence itself speaks for Jason, and he hopes Dick knows Jason's judging him.

“It’s how we show our love,” Dick reassures.

"That's a little fucked up,” Jason tells him. “But if you're cool with it and your family’s cool with it, then I'm cool with it."

“Tim will be cool with it.” Dick pauses. “I think.”

There his eyebrows go again, trying to crawl its way back up to the roof.

“Well,” Dick begins. “Tim won’t actually _know_ that I’m doing this, but he’ll thank me for it. His grades doesn't need it, but Alfred, our butler, is worried about his bad habits and his future. Full attendance always looks good in college applications, and I want him to have all the options available for him.”

“Isn’t it his own decision if he wants to flop his college applications?”

“It is, but like I said I want him to have the all opportunities available to him when the times comes. It’s the big brother genes in me. It worries. And I hate anything that worries Alfred. This will go a long way to comforting him.”

Jason blinks. “Well, okay then.”

“Great!” Dick claps his hands, and flashes his million dollar grin. "I gotta jet, cheer squad practice in ten. Any more questions before I go?"

“Yeah, one more. Just for curiosity's sake,” Jason says. _What the fuck?_

“Why’d you choose me?” he asks instead.

Dick releases a boisterous laugh. “Well, why not? I know you’re a pretty wily guy, probably one of the only people in this school that could outmanoeuvre Tim, and that’s no small thing. You’re fit enough, and bulky enough, to do the actual chasing and manhandling, and you’re smart enough that your grade won’t suffer chasing after Tim. Plus, debating and basketball season just ended so you have a bit of free time. If it does affect your grades, you can stop, that’s fine. I’ll happily still give you the comics. Education comes first and all that jazz.”

“Wow,” Jason says. “Thanks. I didn’t know you thought of me that way.”

To have Dick Grayson—captain of the cheer squad, top of his year, voted most likely to succeed by the student body, and everyone’s sexual awakening Dick Grayson—think of Jason like that swells his heart and straightens his shoulder.

Today might shape up to be the best—albeit, also the weirdest—day he’s ever had.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Dick slings an arm over Jason’s shoulders, walking, or rather, squeezing  him towards the door. “Don't believe anything he says about being the heir to an elite association of assassins and siccing his band of ninjas after you. Tim's a softie a heart, and he isn't actually the heir to an elite association of assassins. That's more Damian—our twelve year old brother, by the way, he’s an absolute doll. If Damian and his group of friends accosts you in the middle of broad daylight, you should tell him that I’m disappointed in him. He should be in school, as well."

It took a second for it to sink in. "Wait," Jason says. "Repeat that again?"

"I’d love to but I really can't," Dick says in apology. "Can’t have the captain late to his own meeting, after all. Good Luck!"

The slap to his back is so unexpected and so full of exuberance, that its sends Jason blundering a few steps forward. When Jason turns around, Dick is already on his merry way, whistling to the gym.

As Jason watches Dick run down the hall, he silently agrees that he'll definitely need it.

Rich kids are wild.

 

* * *

 

_The five times Jason helped Tim and the one time Tim returned the favour._

—

_i._

* * *

 

“I don’t know whether to be jealous or disappointed,” Kori begins as they walk towards their usual spot in the courtyard, “that you were enclosed in a small space with Dick Grayson and there wasn’t even a second where your hands were full of that wonderful, fabled tush.”

A freshman passing by them throws scandalised look at Kori, before his eyes lands on Jason a split second later, and widens. They watch as the freshman trips while skittering away in a frantic flail of arms.

“What’s his problem?” Jason asks.

“Ah, _that_ ,” Kori commiserates. “I believe everyone has become intimidated ever since you hit a poor kid on the face with a basketball last month, remember?”

Jason frowns. “That was an accident.”

Kori nods. “Of course, but I don’t think anyone knows that. Not many people stayed to watch you apologise profusely to your victim. You have quite a fierce reputation now with the freshers.”

“Yeah, they’re scared shitless of you, Jay,” Roy says. “Let’s go back to your new job. I’m more amused with the fact that Dick basically hired you to babysit his younger brother.”

“Not a babysitter,” Jason corrects. “A man-handler and potential kidnapper. Not the same thing.”

Roy snickers. “Still got to watch and stop the kid from toddling his way out of school. Sounds like the same thing to me.”

“Honestly, I don’t think he’ll be that bad,” Jason says. “Dick seems like a bit of a micro-manager, so he could be exaggerating.”

“Then all will be well, and Dick, ever so grateful, will let you grab a handful of that sweet, marvellous tush.” Kory sigh. “And you, being the lovely friend that you are, will let me live vicariously through you.”

“I don’t think Dick swings that way.”

“Dick swings all ways,” Kori scolds him. “You musn’t go around spreading filthy lies like that.”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, you’re right. Wouldn’t want to go round breaking hearts, would I?”

“I’m pretty sure Dick mentioned once that Tim’s an odd combination of insomniac and borderline narcoleptic,” Roy adds.

“Then this will be ridiculously easy,” Jason says. “Got his schedule, and his most frequented areas right here. Dick’s a micro-manager, see? It’s all colour coded and he even wrote me notes.”

He rummages through his jacket pocket to bring out his phone. A couple of taps brings up the file Dick sent him through messenger and he waves it in front of Roy to prove a point.

Kori looks at the phone screen in appreciation. “So you will be chasing after Tim next period?”

“Yup. He should be…” Jason zooms in on his phone screen, “napping underneath the second set of bleachers from the north, or if not, making his way to Gotham Public Library. I’m going to check the bleachers first.”

“Creepy,” Roy tells him.

“He is unflinchingly thorough,” Kori agrees.

“Micro-manager,” Jason reminds them. “Anyway, I’m going to find my wayward toddler now. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

* * *

 

Under the bleacher he does find his target.  

Napping.

Soft-cheeked, baby faced and edged out with a firm jaw, Jason suspects that Tim will never grow a single stubble for the rest of his life. It’s not what he had imagined when he thinks of Dick’s strong, chiselled features, but it adds to the adorable picture he makes, curled up on the grass like a sleeping cat one would abhor to ruffle.

A tiny sliver of guilt slithers into Jason at thought of disrupting something so peaceful and cute. Too bad Jason has a job to do and sweet editions of comics to earn.

Head pillowed on his bag, Tim snores away, unaware that a shadow has blocked most of the sunlight and looming over him.

Jason clears his throat.

And waits.

He clears his throat again, louder this time.

Tim stirs, and Jason strains, waiting to break that moment of bleary confusion that follows after a good nap…

…to no response.

The silence that stretches between them is broken by a soft snore.

Squatting down and grabbing one shoulder, Jason opts for a more a physical approach. `

“Hey, Tim,” Jason calls him, shaking his shoulder. “Wake up, Tim. Timothy. Tim-o-thy. Timothy Drake-Wayne.”

Tim slips Jason’s hand off, and finally, Jason thinks, he’s going to wake up.

But all he does is mumble something intelligible and turns his back to Jason, falling immediately back to sleep.

Jason feels oddly offended.

“Well, okay then,” he mutters to himself, rolling his sleeves up. “Kidnapping it is.”

The thing is, Jason is a six feet wall made out of muscle. Built like a line backer, his mum would say, even though football wasn’t the sport that had captured his heart. Playing basketball, hitting the gym, and regularly helping out in his mum’s garage means swinging Tim onto a fireman’s carry is laughably easy.

First, he drapes Tim’s body over his shoulder. One hand goes between Tim’s legs, holding on to Tim’s right arm, and the other holds Tim’s bag. Finally, his wayward charge secure for transportation, Jason makes his way back into school through the most unpopulated area.

Tim jolts awake at the movement. “What the heck…?”

It takes a second for it to sink in. Then, his eyes snap open, and he lifts his head up.

“What the heck?” Tim asks again in a sharper in tone.

“Afternoon,” Jason greets quite pleasantly. “Had a pleasant nap?”

He doesn’t greet him back. Instead, his eyes slits into lines and Tim hisses with a promise of revenge.

“ _Dick…_ ”

Jason raises his eyebrows a record breaking third time of the day.

“Although I’m glad you’re not screaming ‘bloody murder’ by now,” Jason says, “I have to admit, it’s a bit worrying that you woke up to a stranger carrying you around and you immediately blame your brother.”

“I know who you are,” Tim says. “You’re Jason Todd. GPA 4.0, a member of the debating team, A-league basketball team, and Cassandra’s book club that meets up once in a while. You hang out with Roy Harper and Kori And’r.”

Jason side-glances at him. “Because that was definitely the most worrying part of my statement.”

“You’re the latest guy Dick hired to stop me from ditching my classes, and you also hit me on the face with a basketball last month.”

Flinching, he takes a double look. “Jesus, that was you? I’m really sorry about that. I really didn’t mean to hit you. I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you.”

Actually, now that he thinks about it, the reason that Jason didn’t recognise Tim could be the fact that Tim was cupping half his face to stop the blood of his nosebleed from getting onto the floor as he ran off to the nurse’s office.

Which made the liquid guilt swishing around in Jason’s gut solidify into stone.

“Sorry enough to let me continue sleeping?” Tim asks hopefully.

“Yes, but also no,” Jason decides. “I can’t let you sleep outside where some wild basketball has a bigger chance of smacking you unaware. Best to get you inside, in a classroom, and away from any wild basketballs that could be bouncing menacingly towards you.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Short answer’s no,” Jason surmises. “Your brother and I had a deal. I’ll make it up to you another time for the basketball incident.”

“Whatever Dick’s paying you, I’ll double it,” Tim offers.

“Thanks but no thanks,” Jason declines. “I’m loyal like that.”

Tim switches to offence. “I’ll have you know that I’m the heir to an elite association of bodyguard-turned-assassins and I’m not afraid to sic them on you.”

“Nice try, squirt, but that’s your younger brother, Damian.”

“You know,” Tim threatens, “I could just scream out ‘bloody murder’ and I’m sure someone would come running.”

Jason hums. “You could…but that would get me in some serious, _serious,_ trouble, as one do kidnapping another human being, and that’s not what you want, isn’t it?”

Honestly, any other normal person would have no apprehension calling the cops on someone who’s bodily moving the other without their permission. Jason is, however, doing this because Dick asked him to. It’s not malicious and it’s all in good-nature. As strange and peculiar as it is to Jason, this is family business to Tim.

Tim flops in defeat. “Fine. But can you at least put me down on so I can walk to my doom with dignity.”

“Class isn’t _that_ bad.”

“It is when you have Mr. Harkness.”

Jason sighs. “Fine, but no funny business, all right?”

High chances that Tim _will_ make a run for it, but Jasons’s got bulk, some hidden dexterity, and, most important of all, longer limbs. He’ll be able to reach out and grab the gremlin if he so much twitches in the wrong direction.

Leaning down, Jason slides Tim off and hands Tim his backpack. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Tim when Tim shoulders his bag on and straightens out his clothes.

Tim makes a run for it.

He doesn’t make it.

 

* * *

 

“So I figured I have to thank you.”

Last time he checked, it was just him opening up his locker with no one behind him. Jason spins around, heart racing like a jackhammer to find—

—Tim.

Jason finds Tim behind him, a bit sulky and a little recalcitrant, scuffing his shoes, before trying to lean against Jason’s locker with his elbow. His elbow misses, and Jason snorts as Tim scrambles to stand put his hands in his pocket.

“Yeah, so,” Tim begins before looking up, “It turns out that there was a test last period so it's definitely a good thing I showed up. Ten percent of our grade, totally forgot about that. Funny, huh?"

Jason gapes.

He can't imagine being that careless about his grades. Forgetting about a ten percent test? Jason would rather die.

Tim coughs. "Anyway, Thanks for making me show up, even if I didn't appreciate it at the time." Then, he squints and glares up at him. "But don't take this to mean that I approve of what you're doing. Or that I'll just passively take it."

He's trying not to laugh, he really is, but Tim barely comes up just past his chin, and the sight of something so small trying to threaten him borders on absurdity and passes into cuteness territory.

Jason wonders if Tim is getting a neck cramp for how far he's tilting his head up.

"Are you listening to me?" Tim's eyes turns into smaller slits. "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"Nope, no laughing here," Jason swears. "Totally taking this threat seriously. I'm very afraid."

Laughing? No, he's definitely not, but he's very tempted to coo.

"And you better keep being afraid." Tim walks backwards down the hallway. One of his hand is on the backpack, the other is making 'I'm watching you' gestures. "The next time I won't make it so easy for you."

"You're going to trip if you don't look where you're going," Jason calls out.

"I'm not—" Lo and behold, Tim trips on air, but he only scrambles for a second before yelling out to Jason, "That was intentional."

Jason laughs. "I'm sure it was."

 _What a dork,_ Jason thinks as Tim rearranges his bag.

He watches Tim go around the corner, and reflects how his life will be a lot more interesting now Tim has crash-landed into it.

* * *

 

_ii._

 

* * *

 

Over the next month, chasing down Tim becomes a game. Relaxing at times, especially when he wanted a break between studying and his obligations. He's seen more of Gotham tracking down Tim through his GPS than he ever did exploring around in his free time with Roy and Kori. Tim doesn't fight as hard as he used to once Jason finds him. He just sorts of accepts his fate and gets on the back of Jason's motorbike with little fuss.

Especially once Jason got hold of Tim’s lucky twelve-sided D&D dice. Tim would practically sell his kidney to keep his lucky dice safe.

Did Jason feel bad about becoming an extortionist? Nope, not at all. And Tim’s glare fires him up more than any good breakfast can.  

Once, when Jason found Tim quicker than he planned to, he drove them to the museum to kill some time before their next period. They ended up having a quick look around the exhibition—since Jason's seen the newest exhibition out before—and chilling in the nearest park with ice cream.

Never say that Jason wasn't generous with his charge.

Jason reckons that they're even friends at this point.

“For all that talk about not making it easy for me, you gave up pretty quickly.”

Tim pauses from where he’s slurping a slushy and glances at Jason in question.

They’re sitting side by side in a park bench with fifty minutes till the next class. A camera is slung around Tim’s neck, one that looks more expensive than Jason’s motor bike. Tim is happily browsing through the images in his camera while sipping on his drink.

Not exactly the picture of a raging resistance. Jason even has a leg swung over Tim’s lap.

To keep Tim in place, Jason tells himself. Nothing to do with that small, tiny, burgeoning interest Jason has for Tim

“Yes, well,” Tim purses his lips, “I figured running was pointless since either Dick or Barbara is the one keeping track with the GPS of my phone, even when I turn my phone off. Resistance is futile when it comes to Barbara and technology. And it’s too much trouble leaving my phone behind.”

Jason doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the tracker is actually slipped into Tim’s camera bag, which he takes everywhere with him. He also doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it’s Alfred, the Wayne family’s butler, who texts him Tim’s position whenever Jason loses track of him.

Keeping quiet, Jason sips on his own drink.

Peaceful quiet stretches out between them, as they stew in their own individual thoughts. The silence is not uncomfortable, and Jason wonders when did it become so companionable between them.

Tim stop slurping on his drink, and stares off into the distance. The action is so abrupt that it hold Jason’s attentions.

“It’s the anniversary of my parent’s death today,” Tim says quietly.

The straw falls out of Jason’s mouth.

Well, shit.

“It’s been a long time since they died, I just didn’t want to—I don’t know—” Tim breaks off into a sigh.

Jason knew that Tim was adopted, so logically something must’ve happened to his parents. He also knows that Tim’s friends have a different study period than him, due to Tim taking a higher levelled maths class to Kon, Bart, Stephanie and Cassandra. Added to that knowledge how Tim let himself be found within five minutes of Jason trying, and how happy he was to be found, and Jason can draw his own conclusions.

Tim must’ve not wanted to be alone.

As if to remind Tim that he is, in fact, _not_ alone, Jason nudges Tim with the foot he has on Tim’s lap.

Tim’s small smile indicates that he appreciates the gesture.

“I ditched class earlier than usual today to go the flower store. See if the flowers I ordered have arrived,” Tim explains. “My mum loved tulips, but only the rare and expensive kinds. The kinds you get shipped from another city, since she was a bit of an elitist when it came to flowers. Dad and I always indulged her about it. I was told that the order’s late, so I thought I might wait it out a bit and see if it arrives during my study break or if I’ll have to pick it up after school.”

“Do you need a ride after school?” Jason asks. “I’m happy to give you a lift.”

“Nah, thanks for the offer, but Dick’s got me covered, but maybe…” Tim turns to him. “Do you mind if we hang around the Botanical Gardens for a bit? I feel like taking pictures of the flowers.”

The way Tim is looking at him is all hopeful and bright, that it would be a crime to refuse.

“Sure.” Jason moves his leg to stand. “But don’t take too long, since you have to still have to show up to class, okay?”

Tim’s smile is blinding.

 

* * *

 

It would be cheesy to say that Tim’s sharp focus and quiet happiness at taking pictures of the flowers is more captivating than the Botanical Gardens itself, so Jason doesn’t say it.

He just watches instead.

And the pleasant bubbling in his gut confirms a small suspicion he’s had about a small, blue-eyed, sleepy gremlin since their first meeting.

Once they’re back at school, Tim bumps his shoulder into Jason.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today,” Tim says, smiling up at him. “Got loads of cool pictures I can show Cass.”

He’s smiling like Jason hung the stars and the moon, like Jason was the most generous soul in the world for indulging Tim even when he didn’t have to. There’s gratitude in his eyes, so much that it sparkles with a blinding beauty that catches Jason in its shimmer.

Whatever Jason has to say dies in his throat.

He swallows and scampers for a reply. “Yeah, uh, you too. It was nice. Hanging out that is.”

The bell rings, startling them. People lounging in the hallway starts heading into class, and Jason thanks a higher deity for the fact that they seem to be amidst a high school cliché where he is saved by the bell. It gives him enough of a breather to think, and in a stroke of genius, Jason holds his phone out to Tim.

“We should hang out again, some other time,” Jason suggest nonchalantly. “Put your number in my phone and I’ll text you.”

The tip of Tim’s ears turns red, and he quickly taps his number and hands his phone back to him. “Yeah, okay. I probably won’t ditch class as much, since, you know, we have the same study period and we can just hang in school.”

“Cool,” Jason says. “I’ll see you around.”

And because Jason is secretly awkward as fuck, and dying to break the awkward tension that’s fallen between them, he bumps his shoulder against Tim’s.

He miscalculates.

He was trying to do what Tim did to him earlier on, but in that split second, he forgot that Tim—little gremlin Tim, as Jason dubbed in his head—is at least five inches shorter than him. The nearest _anything_ belonging to Tim from Jason’s shoulder is his head, and there is, unfortunately, someone still rummaging through their locker ahead of them.

Jason’s shoulder accidentally collides with Tim's head, smacking with enough force that it sends Tim’s head crashing into the open locker door with a clang. His head bounces, and he falls backwards onto the ground cupping his head.

“Ow.”

“Shit! Tim, I’m so sorry!” Jason’s face is on fire. “Are you okay? Bad question, sorry, of course you're not okay!"

"No, no, I'm fine." Tim squints. "I just need you to stop...stop running around the place."

Jason has been standing in one place the whole time.

"Here," he says. "Swing your arm around me. I’m taking you to the nurses office.”

If he wasn’t looking forward to hanging out more with Tim, he is now, even more than before. Not only to make up for smacking Tim’s face with a basketball, no, now he has to make up for smacking Tim’s face into a locker, as well.

At least Tim’s not bleeding this time.

 

* * *

 

_iii._

 

* * *

 

Jason’s phone buzzes on the table. He picks it up, grins at the message, taps out his reply, and put its back down.

Their study table is treated to a second of silence and concentration before Jason’s phone buzzes again.

He can feel Roy and Kori’s eyes burning holes into him.

Roy sighs, closing his textbook. “Just answer him, Jay. End his misery. You know you want to.”

“I’ve never seen you so smitten in your life,” Kori exclaims.

“I’m not smitten,” Jason denies.

Jason doesn’t undermine the statement for two whole seconds. Then, his finger’s itching became unbearable and he grabs his phone.

_Are you really studying for a test that’s three weeks away?_

_Yeah,_ Jason replies, _I try not to cram_. _The better question is, why aren’t **you** studying for your midterms? They’re less than a month away._

_Exactly. They’re like almost a month away._

_Lazy, lazy._

_Whatever, **nerd**. _

Offended, Jason shakes his head. Quite an unfair accusation, really, especially since Tim sent him a picture of his latest session’s D&D map ten minutes ago.

 _I’m blocking you,_ Jason texts him with a shit-eating grin, and because Tim’s character is wizard, he adds, _have fun summoning yourself some **real** friends. _

When he glances back up, it’s to Roy and Kori’s pointed smirks.

Jason groans. “Oh, come on. I never gave you guys this much grief with Jade, or with Kori’s undying, eternal, love-from-afar for Dick.”

“Uh, yes you do,” Roy points out. “And now we’re getting our revenge.”

"I think it’s wonderful.” Kory sighs. “Particularly, how he still regards you so highly after all the times you smacked him around.”

“ _Accident!”_

“He’s seen the reviews you write on Goodreads,” Roy says. “And he still thinks that you’re a giant badass. That’s got to mean something other than the fact that you’re both giant nerds.”

His mouth was already open for a protest, but upon thinking about it, Jason concedes to Roy’s point. Jason’s reviews books ranging from mysteries to gritty thrillers to historical romance novels. Sometimes a little scathing, sometimes a little incorrigible. Always, _always,_ does he put plenty of memes and reaction gifs in his reviews.

Roy leans forward. “Tell me, Jay. Have you met the family yet?”

“It’s really not like that,” Jason insists. _Even though their butler is awesome and he loves me_ , Jason does not add. “We’re just friends.”

“Just friends.” Kori raises one eyebrow. “All I want to say is that a, what Roy would call, ‘borderline narcoleptic night owl’, getting up at _six am_ for a _jog_ is definitely something special.”

Jason concedes to that, his heart racing a bit. He can’t deny that Tim has the most erratic sleeping schedule and, when he does sleep, is someone who cherishes his sleep like priceless treasure. Him waking up early is no insignificant feat.

“I’m changing the subject,” Jason decides. “Even better idea, let’s go back to studying.”

Hiding behind his textbook, Jason refrains from telling them about how his mum already adores Tim.

When he brought Tim home, Tim’s face lit up the second he saw his mum’s garage. It brightened up even more once Tim started talking to his mum about engines and models using terminology that went straight past Jason’s head. Once his mum started talking about engines, it’s hard to find anyone that matches her passion. In Tim, she found a kindred spirit, and it was an absolute treat to watch them talk while Jason got dinner ready in the kitchen.

Jason keeps good grades because his family values education above all. He never knew his dad and he never cared to, since his mum loved him enough for two people. She has always emphasised how she wants more for him than owning a garage and becoming a mechanic. How she wants, for him, more than what she could never get for herself.

Suffice to say, his mum is the most important person in his life. Watching Tim admiring her and appreciating her, just as much as he does, is dangerous for his heart.

“Are you thinking about him again?”

Slamming the textbook close, Jason points a finger between the two of them. “I swear to god, I will destroy you both.”

“Oh my god, you are!” Roy whistles. “Damn, Jay. You got it _bad_."

 

* * *

 

Fate must have been trying to warn him when the subject of families came up this morning. In front of his bike stands two large, bulky men in suits and shades. Solid and unmoving, they're more belonging beside someone famous than Jason’s bike.

Not going to lie, he’s a little bit spooked.

Since Jason is careful in keeping the good kind of company, and is careful with keeping his distance when helping his friends that _have_ fallen in bad company, he automatically thinks with exasperation:

_Timothy._

“Jason Todd?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jason answers, going through all his knowledge of self-defence moves in his head. “How can I help you gentlemen?”

“The boss would like to speak with you,” the man of the right says. “Please follow us.”

_The boss? What boss?_

Before Jason could make a run for it, a sleek, black limousine, like nothing Jason has ever seen in his life before, turns the corner and stops in front of them.

One of the men in suits holds the door open to him in a silent order to get in.

Sighing, Jason slides into the limousine, resigning himself to the fact that today is the day he’s going to meet the elusive Bruce Wayne, to stop dead once he reaches the middle of the seat.

Across from him, in a black fitted suit and slicked back hair, is a twelve year old boy that barely comes up to Jason’s shoulder.

“Damian Wayne,” the boys introduces himself. “Please, help yourself to some refreshments.”

He waves his hand, and a cushioned compartment opens beside Jason. Inside are various bottles of soda pop, chocolate milk, glasses and straws.

“Uh, thank you,” Jason says, a bit too scared to turn down his hospitality. He takes a bottle coke and uncaps it. “Would you like me to grab one for you?”

Damian waves his hand. “No need. One must be sparing with their vices, lest it becomes their downfall.”

“…Right.”

“You are Jason Todd, yes?”

Jason nods.

“I’m a big fan of your work,” Damian says. “I think it is splendid. A true service to the community.”

Jason’s lost. “My work?”

“Yes, whatever it is you do with Tim," Damian gestures to his face, "with the basketball and the locker door.”

His eye twitches. “Thank you,” Jason tells him. “It was mostly unintentional, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

God, you hit a kid with a basketball and send him crashing into a locker door by smacking his head _once_ and no one ever lets you forget it.

“Nonetheless, keep up the great work, but that’s not why I sought your presence here today. I was wondering if you’d lend your services to me.”

Affronted, Jason asks, “To bully your brother?”

“No,  I’m not in the businesses of rough-housing,” Damian amends. “I’m more interested in the exchange of information.”

All at once Jason remember the small tid bit Tim imparted to him about Damian.

_“Damian’s not that bad,” Tim had said. “He’s just collecting any information on me that could defame me to our adoptive father.”_

_Jason gaped at him._

_“He just wants my shares of Wayne Corp. Which we don’t have access to until we’re eighteen, but he’s starting really young,” Tim adds, as if that explained anything._

_“What the fuck?” Jason had said to him._

_“But it’s okay because Bruce already knows how I am, and he trusts me. As long as I don’t end up in jail the shares will still be mine, and the only way Damian can take it from me is if he buys it from me.”_

_Jason mouthed another, ‘What the fuck?’ for good measure._

_Ignoring his antics, Tim continued to reminisce with a smile. “We were so much worse when we were younger. He’s really mellowed out, especially after I handed his ass in Krav Maga and Wushu. I think he even likes me now.”_

“So you want me to spy on Tim?” Jason asks.

Damian nods. “I can make it worth your time. I believe you are a fan of the comic industry?”

“You remind me a lot of Dick,” Jason tells him.

Damian puffs out his chest slightly. “An astute observation.”

Jason’s not sure if he meant that as a compliment. Maybe.

Tim’s family is _bonkers._

Clearing his throat, Jason chugs down his coke, and places the empty bottle on the compartment beside him. “Well, I appreciate the offer,” he begins, “but I will have to decline. I’m a busy man with midterms coming up, and most important of all, I am no spy. Does Dick even know you’re doing this?”

“That is a very personal question that I’m not liable to answer,” Damian says. “Although, I would appreciate the utmost discretion regardless of the result of this endeavour.”

A smirk grows on his face. “Dick doesn’t know does he?”

Damian slants his mouth sideways. “He is…not aware, no.”

“Still a no from me, kid.” Jason moves towards the door. “And I won’t tell Dick about this, because if he knew, he would tell you, sincerely and sternly, that he’s very, _very_ disappointed in you.”

Damian grimaced.

Before the bodyguard closes the door, he turns around to nod his head. “It was nice to finally meet you, Damian.”

As soon as Jason closed the door to the limousine, the bodyguards made themselves scarce, and the limousine drives out of his sight. Jason is treated to two seconds where he’s rethinking his decisions in life before his phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Whatever it is that Damian did or said to you, I’m sorry and it won’t happen again,” Tim says.

Laughing, Jason walks to his bike. “Spooky, I just got out of his limousine. How’d you find out?”

“Bart saw you from the window, and he texted me. He’s still in the studio finishing his painting.”

Sure enough, he spots Bart from the second story window of their school’s art studio. Bart waves at him.

Jason waves back. “He’s fast.”

“What did Damian want anyway? And are we still on for movies tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re still on. I’ll tell you when I get to yours. See you in twenty.”

He said he wouldn’t tell Dick about Damian, but he never said he wouldn’t tell Tim about the offer. Jason wonders, briefly, if Tim would use it as leverage.

Straddled on his bike and putting his helmet on, Jason shakes his head.

Tim’s so lucky he’s cute, because him and his family are complete nutters.

* * *

 

_iv._

 

* * *

 

In the buzz of the lunchroom, Tim slides to the seat across from him, nodding his greetings to Roy and Kori. The small smile that Tim greet him with is beguiling. If Jason’s heart wasn’t doing that stupid pitter-patter thing it’s started doing around Tim, he would be wary. Tim knows that he exudes a certain youthful charm, but he never utilizes it unless he wants something.

But Jason isn’t wary. So he continues to eat his sandwich as he watches Tim take a deep breath in.

“Hey, remember how you slammed my face with a basketball ball and a locker door and how I woke up from my nap with your hand between my legs and your face near my butt.”

Jason chokes on his sandwich. “ _Jesus Christ, Tim.”_

Roy and Kori stops chewing and starts staring at him.

“That’s got to be wrong,” Jason says.

Tim blinks back innocently at him.

Then he thinks back on it for a second. For two seconds.

“It’s definitely not what it sounds like,” Jason decides on.

“Well, I know of a way for you to make it up to me,” Tim says.

Immediately, Roy and Kori stands with their lunch trays and their bags. “And we’re gone,” Roy says. “Too early in the day to get traumatised. Have fun, kiddos.”

Kori blows them kisses. “Remember to use protection!”

It’s official. Jason has the most horrible friends in history.

“Anyway,” Jason says, trying to stay cool and bend his body temperature to his will, “you were saying?”

“Cosplay with me at Comic Con.” Tim leans over to take Jason’s unprotected chocolate milk for his own. “Kon was originally going to match with me because it’s what we do every year, but his older brother, Clark, has decided to try bonding with him again, so they’ll be mostly spending time with each other.”

From what Jason can recall, Kon has a very tense and complicated relationship with his older brother, borne of his older brother’s rejection of him when Kon first got adopted into the Kent family.  Which is a shame because Kon’s in Jason’s basketball team, and he’s a pretty nice guy. They're not close friends, but they are still friends. He deserves more than a brother that refuses to acknowledge him.

“And Kon said yes to that?”

“Well, he wasn’t sure, but Bart and I convinced him to do it. It’ll be good for him and Clark, although hella awkward.”

“I’m not really a fan of conventions,” Jason tells him. “It’s always so crowded and I feel like I’d bawl over some kids by accident and make them cry.”

Tim nods. “You do have a history of violent accidents around people under average height.”

Lightly, and with care, Jason kicks him under the table. “You’re not supposed to agree, asshole.”

Tim snickers, not a hint of regret in him.

“What’s Bart doing for the con?”

“His whole family is basically going as the Spiderman franchise, and he’s half babysitting his nephew and nieces with Wally so that’s me ditched. In the costume department, at least.” Finished with Jason’s chocolate milk, Tim eyes up his trail mix. “Come on, Jay, please. Cosplay to Comic Con with me? I’ve already got tickets. It’ll be fun.”

Sighing in defeat, Jason moves the trail mix closer to Tim. “All right. Consider me signed.”

* * *

 

_v._

 

* * *

 

The days leading up to Comic Con were a lot more fun that he expected.

The hardest part, which were their costumes, was mostly done for them in the form of Stephanie Brown from the art department. As one of Tim’s best friends, and someone with a _huge_ fanbase online, Stephanie takes her costumes seriously. Jason and Tim mostly provided the grunt work and materials needed to put the costumes together under Stephanie’s vision, and even then the act was never tedious.

Carefully cutting the worbla in his hands—and what a funny name for a material Jason never knew existed. He’s learning new things every day—Jason nudges Tim with his foot from where they’re sitting on ground of Stephanie’s room.

“This a lot of material for something called a canon dwarf,” Jason says.

Tim’s mouth twitches. “That’s because you’re not a canon dwarf. You’re a Ganondorf. From _The Legend of Zelda_.”

At Jason's blank look, Tim asks, "You've never played?"

“I’ve never owned a console,” Jason reminds him. “I know no one and nothing except for your moonlight sparkle character, and that’s because you sigh about him a lot.”

"Twilight Princess," Tim corrects. "Twilight Princess Link. And once you play a Zelda game, you’ll understand why."

“Honestly, they both sound like they belong to that show with rainbow horses.”

Tim snorts. “God, Jason, stop massacring everything I ever loved. Go back to your costume, and I’ll show you the newest game when we go to mine later.”

In only takes ten minutes of Jason playing the newest game in the franchise to fall in love with Link.

Link is small, tanky and resilient. Quiet and reserved, blue-eyed and baby cheeked. He kind of reminds Jason of Tim.

Of course, Jason’s absolutely smitten.

He’s only watched players play open-world games before, never having played one himself. He can easily see how people sink hundreds of hours into this.

“Our characters are technically not in this game, because my version of Link is different from this one. Cass is dressing up as this Link to match Steph, who’s cosplaying as Zelda, who’s not here right now. She’s keeping Calamity Ganon at bay. That's another version of the character you're cosplaying, by the way,” Tim says sometime later, pointing at the screen. “Oh, and that’s Prince Sidon! Everyone loves him! Steph originally wanted to dress you up as Sidon because of your height, but I told her about how you hate crowds, and she decided that it wouldn’t be the best idea since you won’t be able to move three steps without people asking to take pictures with you. He's a fan favourite, you see. Everyone is still _so_ thirsty for him.”

Most of the times, Jason has no idea what Tim’s talking about. Sort of like now.

But Jason keeps nodding anyway, because once again, he’s ridiculously smitten.

 

* * *

 

If Jason ever needs a pick-me up in the future, he’ll just remember the feeling of wearing (cosplay) armour.

He looks _amazing._

And he feels amazing too.

It doesn’t matter that his wig and beard slightly itches. His headpiece adorns his face in a stern, regal manner, and his cape floats behind him menacingly. His grey shoulder pieces promises danger to anyone that dares to shoulder past him, and his gold trimmed boots makes him feel ready to step on little sword-wielding Hylians at any moment.

He’s infallible.

“Fear me,” Jason whispers to himself.

“That’s nice, Jay,” Tim says, never taking his eyes off the map. He gasps. “They’re going to be giving out free shirts near the main stage soon. Let’s go.”

Oh, and Tim in a blonde wig? Something he’ll have to revisit in privacy.

They’ve only been stopped twice for their costumes. A little boy had a matching one with Tim, so they posed with Jason and Tim squatting down beside him putting on their scariest faces. Tim even got to show off his martial arts background by doing a gravity defying flip from standing position, making the little boy squeal in glee and reminding Jason how much of a secret badass Tim is.

When they arrive near the main stage, the area in front of them is already packed. There are people dragging huge sacks, sending plastic wrapped shirts arching into the air.

Tim hops around. “They’re giving out the free shirts, aren’t they? Damn it! I can’t see anything.”

Jason forgets how short Tim is at times, but as he watches a shirt fly above him, he doubts that even _he_ can catch them. There’s taller people than him surrounding them.

They’re going to need to do something drastic.

“I’ve got an idea,” Jason says. He squats slightly. “Quick! Get on.”

Tim stop hopping abruptly. “Wait, what?”

“Get on my back!” Jason barks. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold on to your legs.”

Tim looks about to voice his concerns, until he watches another shirt fly past their way. Then he scrambles up Jason’s back, swings his legs over Jason’s shoulders, and hunches in as Jason rises to full height.

Someone behind them whispers reverently, ‘ _my ship,’_ but Jason pays no attention to that or the warm, soft, but firm heat of Tim climbing on him, and instead devotes it all to keeping his balance.

“ _Oh my god,”_ Tim says in awe. _“I love being tall!”_

“The shirts, Tim!” Jason squeezes his thigh. “And you better get one for me as well!”

By the end of the day, Jason can happily add ‘his head’ to the list of things he’s had between Tim’s thighs, even if it did not happen in the way his friends will think have happened.

* * *

 

 _Tim_.

 

* * *

 

It starts off with sharp stomach pains that travels to his lower abdomen, and this happens a day after Jason’s mum left to visit a friend out of town. Then comes the nausea, the vomiting, and the fever.

Soon, Tim is calling a taxi to take Jason and him to the hospital.

He holds Jason’s hand all the way there, rubbing soothing circles on his back as Jason filled his forms in the emergency room, then again when they have to wait hours to see a doctor.  

Appendicitis, they find out. Jason is quickly whisked away for surgery, and Tim begins making calls to update everyone.

Rarely has Catherine taken time off for herself, so Tim knows that Jason must be feeling guilty about worrying his mum, but within ten minutes into the call, Catherine is already packed up and ready to drive her way back home.  

Tim stays in the hospital until he falls asleep, and wakes up hours later to Catherine’s grateful, exhausted face.

 

* * *

 

“I order you to take me to Hyrule.”

“I told you, Jason,” Tim says, adjusting the focus on his phone, “only after you get better.”

Jason frowns, and his eyebrows furrow so deeply, it’s almost as if Tim was denying him the cure to cancer.

Jason, lovely, thoughtful, and most of the time eloquent, Jason is loopy on painkillers. Tim, Roy and Kori are having the time of their lives. They were graced with a smile that turned dopey, and grabbed their phones the minute he turned demanding. Now, he’s sitting on his bed with a pillow behind him, and an IV sticking out of his arm. His face is so stern that Tim is only barely holding back his laughter. The only thing undermining his serious features is how he’s slurring his every word.

“Kori,” Jason calls out. “Make him take me to Hyrule.”

Sitting in a chair beside the bed, Kori laughs at him. “I have no idea how to take you to that video game place of yours. Try saying ‘please’ Jay, I heard it works wonders on people.”

From the other side of the bed, Roy shifts for a better angle on his own camera. “Yeah, Jay. Say please for the camera.”

Jason folds his arms. He pouts.  “Please,” he says belligerently.

Tim can’t stop from giggling at the picture. “Not until you get better, remember?”

“Then bring me my sword.”

" _No,_ Jason." Tim snorts. "A sword won't make you feel better."

"I want my sword."

“No sharp things while drugged. Remember what your mum said.”

Jason groans. “Stupid gremlin and your stupid cute face,” he complains. “I don’t want to kiss it anymore—you never do what I tell you to do. I'm not rewarding bad gremlins. Not even if you take me to Hyrule. I’ll go by myself.”

“Oh my god,” Tim says, turning red.

“Oh my god,” Kori says, delighted.

“Oh my god,” Roy says, zooming in on Tim’s face.

A knock on the open door. “You lot finished with bullying Tim, yet?” Catherine asks, mirth shaking her voice. “Time for Jason to get some rest.”

Not a full minute has passed, but Tim has already fled the scene.

 

* * *

 

So that is how Tim finds himself under the bleachers again during his study period, sort of hiding from Jason, sort of not. Mostly, he’s sorting out his thoughts after what he has now dubbed, ‘the hospital incident’.

Long before basketball in the face incident, and back to the very first time he saw Jason dribble a ball during freshman year, Tim didn’t think he was the type to _ever_ be interested in anyone.

Until Jason happened.

Jason who is glorious on the basketball field. Jason who is smart and funny, and likes to write ranting reviews on Goodreads, and snigger to himself every time he says, ‘Kobe’ when throwing paper balls into rubbish bins.

Jason who is considerate to strangers and loyal to his friends and loves his mother more than he loves breathing air itself.

The basketball in the face incident just solidified it. The fact that he was more happy at Jason being concerned about him— _about Tim!—_ than he was worried about his own bloody nose, told Tim that his infatuation was stronger than he thought it to be.

Or that he needed to get his priorities straight.

Anyway.

Quietly, and to himself, Tim found it ironic that _he_ ended up being the one to bring Jason to the hospital first after all the times Jason has accidentally whacked him.

Tim suspects that sending Jason to chase after him was also Dick’s attempt at matchmaking on top getting him to show up in class. Dick's a bit of a micro-manager with a big, fat tendency to meddle, but Tim can’t begrudge Dick at all. In fact, he's grateful. He might even volunteer to babysit Damian for the rest of their lives to show Dick how grateful he is. This whole endeavor kickstarted his friendship with Jason, after all.

But now, to find that his feelings of affection and admiration were mutual? Absolutely terrifying.

He isn’t that deep in thought that he doesn’t notice someone sitting next to him.

“I meant everything I said in the hospital, you know.”

His throat dries, and it's hard to swallow. Jason's deep rumble twists something in his gut from how much Tim misses hearing it. Tim shuffles to sit up, and is treated to Jason smiling, still a bit tired, but overall much better than when he was at the hospital. Vivid, like he's been and should always be in Tim's eyes, not a sickly, pale pallor that he was before.

The sight of him healthy is like water to Tim’s parched soul.

“The fact that I’m a gremlin?” Tim asks.

“The fact that I want to kiss your face,” Jason says. “Mostly because I’m a little crazy about you.”

Tim stops breathing. “That’s blunt.”

A laugh escapes from Jason. “Because I’m nervous as hell, and one of us has got to make the first move.”

From the way their sitting down, their hands are very close together. Tim is acutely aware of Jason's body heat and the temptation to just sink into his warmth. Because everything's easier with Jason. Things that Tim stutters and blunders around becomes clear and focused when he's tackling it with Jason. It would be so easy to give into Jason.

But he also has his doubts.

“I don’t know, Jay,” Tim says, very much nervous. “You’re just so—kind and smart, and witty that you deserve…deserve more than me.”

Jason shakes his head. “I disagree, but it’s not about that. It’s about if you’re crazy for me or not, and how much it’s been killing me not talking to you these last few days while you were hiding from me.”

His chest rises and falls, because really, if that is the question then the answer is simple.

“I’m a little crazy about you too,” Tim says, catching Jason’s eyes. “More than a little, to be honest. Actually a lot.”

Jason smiles, so sweet in its pure joy that it sends Tim’s heart soaring.

“Good,” Jason says.

They lace their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both huge nerds smh.
> 
> Why did Tim let Jason manhandle him in the beginning instead of handing him his ass? Because Tim's martial arts is for self defense in serious life-threatening situations only (or competition and peactice etc.). Tim had already deduced that Jason was sent by Dick and therefore he's not that much of a danger. He's family business. 
> 
> I also headcanon Steph to take one look at Kori and fall in love. She began working on an Urbosa costume for Kori straight away. 
> 
> Just to clarify:  
> i. Jason helped Tim show up to his ten percent test.  
> ii. Jason accompanied Tim when he was feeling lonely.  
> iii. Jason declined to spy on Tim, and possibly gave Tim ammo over Damian since Damian would rather walk on coal than disappoint Dick.  
> iv. Jason accompanied Tim to Comic Con.  
> v. Jason helped Tim catch some free shirts.  
> And Tim looked after Jason in the hospital waiting room.
> 
> Thank you Game Grumps for one of my jokes. And boy do I really love _Breath of the Wild_.
> 
> Reference pics:  
> [Twilight Princess Ganondorf](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/e/ee/Ganondorf_%28Twilight_Princess%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20091011004712)  
> [Twilight Princess Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/c/ca/Link_Artwork_2_%28Twilight_Princess%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20160110212446)  
> [Prince Sidon](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/me47bixe_24/maxresdefault.jpg)


End file.
